1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and method for processing a hovering input thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and method for processing a hovering by determine a priority of a hovering input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, some electronic devices have employed a touch panel of a proximity touch type which recognizes the approach of a nearby object in a non-contact manner without touching the screen. This non-contact, or proximity touch, technique is normally based on a hovering input entered by a certain input tool (e.g., a user's finger, an electronic pen, etc.). In response to a hovering input, an electronic device visually offers a pointer on the screen and performs a particular function such as selecting, executing, or previewing an object which is displayed on the screen and indicated by the pointer.
Unfortunately, this electronic device may often sense two or more hovering inputs due to, for example, a user's hand or fingers gripping it. Such simultaneous sensing of hovering inputs may cause a pointer to be displayed at an undesired position on the screen. Therefore, a user may often have trouble selecting a desired object displayed on the screen.